Midnight Conversation
by alana chantelune
Summary: Traduction d'une série de OneShot de Thistlerose. Slash RemusSirius. Avant de partie pour les vacances de Noël en France, Remus reçoit de Sirius un étrange cadeau.


**Midnight Conversation #1**

**Note** : Ceci est la traduction de la première des cinq « Midnight Conversation » de **_Thistlerose_**, que l'on peut trouver en anglais sur Fan Fiction Alley et Azkaban's Lair. L'email de l'auteur est : Je compte les traduire toutes les cinq, mais avec un rythme très lent. Ces histoires retracent les évolutions de la relation entre Remus et Sirius durant leur 6e année, en prenant parfois le point de vue totalement extérieur de James et Peter.

Je remercie très chaleureusement **_Thistlerose_** qui m'a autorisé à traduire sa fic.

**Résumé**: Sirius offre à Remus un cadeau de départ.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Beta** : la formidable **Titou Moony**! Qui m corrige une autre fic pendantles vacces, en plus… Elle est pas formidable, hein, la grande prêtresse des Lupinistes ?

aAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaA

"Psst! Hey, Moony, tu es réveillé?"

Remus ne leva pas les yeux au son de la voix de Sirius. "Non," bailla t-il, un sourire pointant au coin de la bouche, "J'ai l'habitude de dormir avec la lumière allumée, et un livre ouvert devant moi."

"Ben, comme tous ceux qui prennent Histoire de la Magie avec Binns. Allez, je veux te parler. Avant que tu sois emporté au loin demain par ces deux étranges personnes qui prétendent être en charge de ton éducation."

L'autre coin de la bouche de Remus monta. "Tu veux dire mes parents?" Il marqua sa page avec son marque-page, et fermant le livre, le posa à côté de lui sur le lit. Puis il leva les yeux.

Remus Lupin n'avait pas l'habitude de s'adresser à des peluches-chaussette, mais cinq ans et demi d'exposition aux goûts de Sirius Black et James Potter lui avaient appris à s'adapter rapidement. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'adressa aux yeux en boutons, qui étincelaient de bleu laiteux à la lumière de sa baguette. "Et avec qui aie-je le plaisir de parler?"

La peluche pencha légèrement la tête de côté. Des oreilles noires et douces balayèrent la couverture de Remus. "Footpad," vint la réponse après un moment de silence pensif.

"Footpad," repéta Remus, fixant la peluche-chaussette, qui possédait, supposait-il, une vague ressemblance avec un certain chien de sa connaissance. "Ca ne ressemblerait pas à Padfoot à l'envers?"

"Non," fit la voix de Sirius de derrière les rideaux du lit, vibrant d'un rire réprimé, "Padfoot à l'envers c'est Toofdap." La peluche-chaussette pencha la tête de l'autre côté. "Ca sonne allemand, non? Mais mon nom est Footpad. Comme un voleur."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu es venu voler?" demanda Remus avec indulgence.

"Quoi, ton cœur, bien sûr, _mein liebling_," caqueta la voix. "Et cela épuise tout mon allemand. En fait, depuis qu'un certain personnage en forme de chien ne peut pas rentrer dans la plupart des bagages, nous espérons plutôt que Herr Moony sera assez gentil pour nous emmener avec lui en France à la place. De cette façon, qu'importe combien de croissants au chocolat, de crêpes et de vraiment bon vin il consommera, il se rappellera qu'il y a une très loyale, _très seule_ personne en forme de chien qui l'attend dans cette glaciale et vieille Angleterre."

Remus rit. Dans le lit d'à côté, Peter Pettigrew ronfla dans son sommeil.

"Tu m'as fait une peluche, Sirius?"

"Je t'en prie," dit la voix de derrière les rideaux, "Je suis Toofdap. Je veux dire Footpad. Conneries. De toute façon, qui est ce Sirius?" La curiosité piquée à vif : "Devrai-je être jaloux?"

"Pourquoi, non," dit Remus doucement, et rejetant la couverture de côté, il se mis à genoux et rampa vers la peluche-chaussette, qu'il gratouilla sous ce qui devait être son menton. Il sentit l'os du poignet sous le tissu, le pouls qui battait faiblement sous ses doigts. "_Ich liebe dich, mein herr_," murmura t-il. "Et ça épuise _mon_ allemand."

"Tu vas revenir en parlant couramment le français." Sirius avait l'air un peu irascible. "Langue et coutumes. Tu vas revenir très cultivé et raffiné."

"En d'autres mots," déclara Remus, "tut'attends à ce que je ne change pas du tout."

Sirius renifla.

"Je ne serai absent que pour les vacances," dit Remus, pas très sûr de savoir pourquoi il éprouvait le besoin d'expliquer ça de nouveau. "Je serai de retour après le nouvel an. Ce sont les premières vacances que je peux prendre avec mes parents depuis que j'ai été mordu. Je dois te remercier, je suppose. Et Prongs et Wormtail," ajouta t-il.

"Nous ne serons plus tout près pour te soigner."

"Je sais. Mais mes transformations ces derniers mois ont été beaucoup plus faciles. Mes parents l'ont vu. Bien sûr ils n'en connaissent pas la raison, mais ça importe peu. Ce qui importe c'est qu'ils ne pensent pas que je vais juste -- tomber raide mort, comme ça." Il roula des yeux, puis se rappela que Sirius ne pouvait voir.

"Ils pensent que tu es délicat, hein? Oui, je me rappelle comment ils étaient quand je suis venu chez toi. Ils ne savent pas la vérité sur toi. Sans cœur !"

"Et bien," fit doucement Remus, prenant la peluche-chaussette entre ses mains et la tenant contre sa joue, "tu as cet effet sur moi."

La main dans la chaussette se tendit, mais Remus la retint, caressant la paume de l'autre sous le tissue avec son pouce.

Sirius fit un drôle de petit son étranglé.

"Oh," fit innocemment Remus, "est-ce que Footpad aime ça?"

"Eurghh," approuva Sirius. Puis, "Oui, Footpad aime beaucoup ça en effet. Comme ça. Il espère bien que tu auras la bonne idée de continuer. Ca lui plairait un voyage en France."

"Ca _pourrait_ s'arranger." Remus continua de caresser la main dans la chaussette, sous les murmures approbateurs de l'autre. "Je me demandais seulement… y'a-t-il une chance que Footpad… avant qu'il devienne Footpad, dans son autre vie… y'a-t-il la plus petite chance qu'il ait prit un bain?"

Le silence stupéfait révéla à Remus tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. "_Merci_," dit-il, sèchement, et il baissa la peluche-chaussette pour qu'elle soit contre sa poitrine, et non sa joue. "Je me rappellerai de te laisser éloigné du reste de mes affaires."

"J'ai pensé," dit Sirius, "à cette fois où aucun de nous n'a pu être là pour la pleine lune. En juillet, hein? Tu te rappelles, je t'ai envoyé cette cape dans laquelle Padfoot s'était roulé. Tu as dit que ça aidait un peu."

Touché, à la fois par le souvenir et par le fait que Sirius y ait pensé, Remus embrassa la peluche entre ses yeux-boutons bleus. Vraiment, ça ne sentait pas _si_ mauvais. Sirius l'avais au moins un peu aérée. "Mais il n'y aura pas de plein lune quand je serai en France," rappela Remus. "Et Footpad ne sent pas comme Paddy, il sent comme toi."

"Je sais," répondit Sirius, l'air un peu froissé. "J'ai juste pensé… De toute façon, tu l'aimes bien? Tu l'emmèneras?"

"Je l'aime bien," répondit Remus. "Je l'emmènerai avec moi, et à chaque fois que je le regarderai je me rappellerai—tes grands pieds puant."

"Tu sais comment me flatter. Ne perd jamais ce talent. Mais, Moony--"

"Ouais?"

"Quand tu seras en France, et si tu découvres que je te manque trop, si mon odeur t'excite trop et que tu as envie d'une branlette—Par les couilles de Merlin, n'utilise pas le pauvre Footpad!"

Avec un reniflement de dédain, Remus rejeta la peluche-chaussette, mais Sirius l'attrapa et d'un coup sec et puissant, le tira par-dessus le rideau et le bord du lit.

Remus eut le bon sens de ne pas crier. Il se retrouva par-dessus Sirius et ils roulèrent ensemble, riant et bafouillant, devenant une mêlée de bras et de jambes.

"On va réveiller Wormy et Prongs," siffla Remus. "Pour l'amour de—ne me touche _pas_ là avec ce--"

"Ne parle pas," chuchota Sirius et il l'embrassa, sur la bouche, pour le faire taire. Puis il le toucha—là—mais sans la peluche.

"Tu vas me manquer," Remus, ses lèvres à un pouce de celles de Sirius, grognant un moment après.

"Je ne serai absent que pour les vacances,'" répéta Sirius, imitant le léger accent écossais de Remus.

Remus grogna encore et s'effondra sur lui.

"Bon," dit Sirius aimablement, ébouriffant ses cheveux, "je parie que tu attendras avec impatience le second semestre. Pas de petits français, cependant. Tu peux avoir tous les pains au chocolat que tu veux, mais surtout pas de petits français. Et si tu finis _vraiment_ par abuser de ce pauvre Footpad--"

"James, fais les _cesser_." La voix de Peter semblait assourdie, comme s'il avait sa couverture sur sa tête. "_Je t'en prie_."

"_Merlin_." Dans le lit à leur droite, James jura rondement.

"Vous _vouliez_ savoir ce qu'était mon projet spécial," lança Sirius de sous un Remus surpris, mais amusé. "Personne ne vous a demandé d'écouter. Depuis combien de temps vous _étiez_ en train d'écouter?"

"Tu étudiais un Sort de Couture," marmonna James. "Comment j'étais censé laisser _ça_ tout seul? A partir de maintenant, je ne te poserai plus une seule question."

"Parfait," ronronna Sirius.

"J'en ai assez entendu," marmonna Peter.

"Exact," dit James. "Certain d'entre nous veulent dormir. Moony, emmène ta pute en bas et—Je sais pas. Succombe." Il y eut un mouvement derrière le rideau et puis un bruit étouffé; Remus imagina James avec son coussin plaqué sur ses oreilles.

Sous Remus, Sirius fit, "Est-ce qu'il vient de m'appeler ta--"

Ce fut au tour de Remus de le réduire au silence d'un baiser. Puis, "Oui." Et, se mettant sur ses pieds et tirant Sirius vers lui, "Montre moi ce qui me manquera?"


End file.
